The Neutron Family OneShots
by WaterbendingBabe
Summary: One-shots based on the Neutron family of Jimmy, Cindy, and their twins Ethan and Elise. New CHAPTER UP! and rating updated, just in case!
1. sick day

Sick Day

**Sick Day**

The smell of death hung over the little house like a cloud. Well, perhaps not death exactly. It was more like the smell that lingers after someone has been sick with the flu for a couple of days.

Jimmy stood a couple of feet from the bed, watching the doctor intently. The little old man fluttered quickly around the bed making random "humphs" and "ahs!" Finally the doctor turned to face the man of the house. Pushing his glasses back up onto his nose, he stuttered, "W-well, she'll have to s-stay in bed for a day. B-but, she should be feeling b-better soon. Yes…"

Jimmy nodded and looked back at his wife asleep in the bed. "Thanks Doc." He replied, distracted.

"One _full _day," the doctor emphasized. "No distractions, no loud noised, no _nothing._ She needs her sleep!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Jimmy said nodding. "One full day, got it!"

The doctor quickly left the room, leaving Jimmy alone. Jimmy watched his wife worriedly for a moment more before leaving the room. But the minute he closed the door, he was tackled.

He looked down at his legs and sighed. Two pairs of eyes looked up at him, full of worry and concern. He tried to walk but quickly gave up, mostly due to the force being exerted on him by his kids.

"When can we see Mommy?" The oldest of the twins, Ethan, asked him.

"Yeah, when?" His sister, Elise, echoed.

Jimmy sighed again and reached down to pluck each kid from their death grip on his pants leg. He then walked through the house with one twin thrown across each shoulder. When he reached his destination, he set them down firmly on chairs in the kitchen.

However, little Elise, clearly upset that her father had not answered their questions, jumped off the chair, stomped her foot, and screeched, "I WANT MY MOMMY!!"

Her father straightened himself up to his full six feet height, turned around and told her, "Well you can't see her until tomorrow. Now calm down and don't get snippy."

Elise glared at her father. She turned away from him, crossed her arms over her chest, and started to pout. Her brother Ethan started to panic. "A WHOLE day? Who's going to feed us, get us up in the mornings…"

"And take us to school and put us to bed!" Elise added.

"I will." Their father stated.

The twins turned to him wide-eyed. Both stared at him for a very long time. Finally Ethan said in contempt, "But you can't even cook!"

Jimmy stopped rummaging through the cabinets to look at his kids. "I can't cook? Well then, how do you think I survived before I married your mother?"

"Mommy says you lived on frozen waffles and Chinese takeout." Elise replied matter-a-factly.

"Ha ha." Jimmy said sarcastically. "Ethan, will you go get out the syrup?"

The following morning found Jimmy found himself at the stove, his brows furrowed in concentration. He was so involved with his task; he didn't even notice his son walk into the kitchen. Well, at least until his son asked him, "What's _that_?"

Jimmy looked down into the pan. "Scrambled eggs."

Ethan scrunched up his face in disgust. "Are you sure?" A quick look from his dad sent him rushing to the table.

"Daddy!" Elise squealed as she skipped into the room. "I'm ready for school!"

"Alright," her father started turning around. "Than go sit for…" He went into a state of shock when he was what his daughter was wearing. Her outfit, if you could call it that, consisted of a lime green plaid shirt, bright purple pants with yellow polka-dots, and hot pink cowboy boots. He really didn't know what to say. "Sweetie, it doesn't… match."

His daughter looked up at him in confusion. "It doesn't?"

"No, it doesn't." Jimmy sighed. "El, everything else you've worn matches. Why doesn't this?"

"Uh, dad?" Ethan interrupted. His dad shook his head.

"Because Mommy always helps me!" Elise explained.

"Dad!"

"Do you want me to help you?" Jimmy asked her.

"NO!" Elise screamed. "You can't pick out clothes either!"  
"But dad!"

"What makes you think that?" Jimmy responded.

"Because you take Mommy with you when you go shopping. DUH!" His daughter said in annoyance.

"DAD!" Ethan shouted.

"WHAT?!"

Ethan pointed to the stove. "The eggs are on fire."

Jimmy whipped around, and seeing that it was true, swore.

"Oohh!" Elise squealed covering her mouth with her hands. "Daddy swore! I'm telling Mommy on you!"

"What? No you're not!" her father ordered. "Go change while I take care of this!"

His daughter sighed but obeyed. Jimmy could hear the clomping of her cowboy boots as she stomped up the stairs.

Meanwhile, his son ran from the room shouting, "Don't worry Dad! I'll get the fire extinguisher!"

"Ethan, no! I don't need it!"

But is efforts were in vain as his son ran back in, fire extinguisher in hand. Then with the flip of a switch, he proceeded to cover the entire kitchen in layers of white, fluffy foam.

"Ethan!" Jimmy shouted trying to ford the foam sea. "Turn it off! Turn it off!"

But Ethan couldn't hear his father very well over the noise that the extinguisher was making. He looked at his dad in confusion. "Turn it _up_? Well, gee, if you insist."

"What? NO! Not up! Off! Turn it off!" Jimmy yelled as he fell to the floor, whacking his head on the linoleum. He desperately tried to get back up but found that he could not.

By this time, the pressure exerted from the fire extinguisher had become too much for the little six-year old to handle. Ethan had no choice but to let it go. This caused him to be thrown into the sea of foam and the extinguisher to go crazy on the floor.

Both Jimmy and Ethan tried to grab hold of the extinguisher, but both failed miserably. Jimmy was actually hoping that, sooner or later, the extinguisher would run out, but that didn't seem to be happening.

Both were rather surprised when suddenly the madness stopped. They stood up and looked around with confusement on their faces, but stopped when they say who had shut off the fire extinguisher.

The blonde coughed into her hand. "Jimmy, what are you doing?"

Jimmy put on a sheepish smile. "Nothing sweetheart." He tried to assure his wife. "We just had a little…accident."

"With a fire extinguisher?" Cindy asked slowly, trying to comprehend what was going on.

"I told you they were up to no good!" Elise told her mother.

"Yes, dear. You did say that." Cindy said, patting her daughter's head. She turned to her son and husband. "Go get cleaned up! Both of you!"

Jimmy and Ethan started to object but Cindy cut them off. "NOW!"

Both scrambled to their feet and ran up the stairs. Cindy sighed and looked around her used-to-be-cleaned kitchen.

Her daughter looked up at her and said, "See Mommy. This is why Daddy married you. He needs someone to clean up after his messes."


	2. Daddy, Where Do Babies Come From?

**In case you haven't noticed yet, as far as a family goes, I often picture Cindy as the force behind keeping the family together and Jimmy? Well, he's just your typical father who, let's face it, would never be able to raise his kids without his wife. Ever _ever_ be able to raise them. Thats why I like writing for Jimmy and Cindy. Completly opposite personalities that just go so well together!**

**Special Thanks:**

**Letsrock: I understand not wanting to sign in! :) And here's a sequel for you!**

**acosta perez jose ramiro: Wow. What a long name! :) Anyway, thanks for the compliments! Last lines are the best ones!**

**HermioneCrookshanks919: Exactly how I feel! How can anyone imagine anyone but Jimmy and Cindy getting together when they compliment each other so perfectly??**

**AND**

**to my wonderful darling Jessie! Who reminds me I need to update my stories... (I KNOW, I KNOW!)**

**Also to my Europe buddy Elise. Sorry that I stole your name. Luv you!**

**Just one more thing before we start...**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Jimmy Neutron. Because if I did, it wouldn't be cancelled and Betty Quinlan would never have been on the show in the first place. That is all._**

It was a particularly boring day at the Neutron household. Jimmy Neutron was sitting in his easy chair reading the paper, while his 6-year-old twins, Elise and Ethan respectfully, played Hi-Ho Cherrio! on the floor. And Cindy was upstairs, rearranging the bedroom furniture for the 4th time that month.

"You ask him!"

"No, you ask!"

Jimmy looked up from his paper to glance at his kids on the floor. But as soon as he did, they looked away. He sighed and folded up his paper. "What?"

"What, what?" Elise asked him in confusion.

"You know very well what what." Her father replied. "Ask me what?"

Ethan shrugged. "I don't know. Perhaps we should ask Mommy."

"It _does_ seem to be more of a Mommy question." His sister agreed.

"Psst." Their father responded. "I can answer anything about anything just as well as your mother can!"

The twins gave him a doubtful look.

"I can!" Jimmy insisted. Than he hesitated. "Does this have to do with the reigns of England's monarchs after the War of the Roses?"

The twins looked at each other in confusion. Slowly Ethan responded, "I don't…. think so."

"Well than!" Jimmy said happily, leaning back into his chair. "Anything! And just as well!"

Ethan and Elise looked at each other once more. "Well, he is asking for it." Elise whispered.

"All right than." Ethan sighed. He looked up at his dad and asked, "Where do babies come from?"

Jimmy looked at his son in disbelief and shock. He stared at them for a long, long time before speaking. "That's what your question is?"

Elise, clearly amazed by the fact that her dad's voice could even _go_ that high, responded, "Well, yes. We were talking about it yesterday in school."

"What kind of kindergarten am I sending you to?" Jimmy muttered.

"Not the point. You said you could answer our question." Ethan reminded him.

Jimmy groaned and leaned his back against the chair. _I should have let Cindy answer this!_ He thought to himself. Finally he said, "Well, where do you think babies come from?"

"Well," Elise started. "Tiffany thinks that storks bring the babies. But obviously that's not true because if it were, we'd all have feathers and beaks right?"

"Uh…"

"And Jordan says that the birds and bees make them." Ethan told his dad.

"The birds and the bees make them?" Jimmy said in confusion.

"Well, Jordan's older brother Andy received the birds and the bees talk with his dad. Because, well, that's what you get lectured on when you're in high school I guess, but he overheard them talking and that's what they said."

Jimmy just stared at his son. "Okay, what?"

Ethan took a deep breath before continuing on. "Well, that's what he overheard them saying. That when the birds and the bees love each other very much, they get together and make the babies."

Jimmy let out another groan and buried his face in his hands. Honestly, how did he get himself into these situations? How, how, how??

"Daddy?" Elise asked poking his arm. "You do know where babies come from, don't you?"

"Or did Mommy forget to tell you?" Ethan inquired. "Like last week when she forgot to tell you she bought those 35 pairs of shoes online with your credit card?"

"Although," Elise pondered, "He should know. Remember last Christmas when Daddy told Mommy to take care of her kids and she said that he did most of the work in that process…?"

"Enough!" Jimmy shouted. "Enough, okay? I really don't think that you guys need to know…"

"Know what?" Cindy asked as she came down the stairs. Instantly her kids ran up to her.

"Mommy, make Daddy tell us where babies come from!" Ethan demanded.

"Yeah! He's holding back on us!" Elise agreed.

Their mother just burst out laughing. "You asked your father?" She managed to get out.

The twins nodded eagerly. But this just made Cindy laugh harder.

Jimmy glared at her and snapped, "Well, than honey, why don't _you _tell them?"

His wife merely laughed again and said, "Gladly! Kids come from Target."

"What?" Elise, Ethan, and Jimmy said in unison.

Cindy shrugged. "Well, yeah. You just go to Target and pick up a baby-making kit. It comes with instructions and you can choose what your kids look like. It's quite simple."

"Whoa." Ethan whispered. "Really?"

"Than why did you get two?" Elise questioned.

"Well, they were buy one get one." Her mother explained. "Wouldn't you get two?"

"I guess." Elise said slowly. She looked at her brother who looked back at her.

"I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL THIS TO JORDAN!" Ethan screamed running out of the room, with his sister at his heels. "BOY, IS HE IN FOR A SURPRISE!"

"Target?" Jimmy asked.

Cindy giggled and positioned herself in his lap. "Target." She confirmed kissing his cheek.

"First thing you thought of, huh?"

"Now Mr. Neutron, don't get all mad because I can think quicker on my feet than you can!"

Jimmy gave a "humph!" and wrapping his arm around her, kissed the top of her head roughly. "Yes, well, I'll get the next one."

"Ah!" Cindy responded jumping out of his lap. "I'll remember that when they're older. So I can correctly assume that it will be _you _giving the 'birds and the bees' talk? Excellent!"

"What?" Jimmy cried as he watched Cindy head for the stairs. "Me? Nu'uh! Cindy! Cindy wait! I am not! CINDY!" He cried racing after her.

At that moment Elise and Ethan walked out of the other room, where they had been listening to the whole thing. They could still hear their father's cries of protest from where they were.

"Why does Mommy want Daddy to talk to us about birds and bees?" Elise asked.

"Because," Ethan explained, "Mommy answers all the English and history questions and Daddy answers the math and science ones. Remember?"

"Oh, yes!" Elise replied. "And birds and bees fall under Biology!"


End file.
